Ash's Mission
by W. R. Winters
Summary: Ash has now won a league, but it came at the cost of Pikachu's death, thus making it a hollow victory. But Ash may have found a way to bring him back. He has a mission, to find his old mentor and bring back his partner. His mission will lead him to a very dangerous region, but there may be forces more darker at work. Pearlshipping, rating may change. Sequel to Ash's Reason
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, welcome to the long awaited sequel of my most popular pearlshipping story** _ **Ash's Reason**_ **. If you haven't read it, then I highly encourage that you do.**

 **Now some of you may be wondering why it took so long to make this, well it took a lot of thinking, plotting, re-plotting and all sorts of that jazz.**

 **I actually did post a sequel a long time ago, but recently I took it down after realizing that the path I was putting it on would take it nowhere, plus it didn't seem like many people were like liking it…so I decided to scrap it and rewrite it.**

 **Some of you may not even remember it, which is probably a good thing. Now I've wasted enough of your time, let's begin.**

 **I don't own Pokémon, but I hope you enjoy.**

 **-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

Pikachu was dead…he has been for over four years, but was there a way to bring him back?

It was a question pondered by a certain raven haired trainer named Ash Ketchum, his brown eyes lost in thought as he stared at the sun as it set, its warm glow slowly leaving as the chilling bite of the wind replaced it as the sky slowly darkened to reveal the twinkling stars. The strength of the wind continued to grow, causing the trainer's eye to close and the dark grey and silver scarf wrapped around his neck to wave behind him like a flag. The trainer took in a deep breath inhaling the smells of nature all around him, before exhaling through his mouth.

It was only been a week since he had been titled Pokémon Campion of the World Annual League, one week since he had learned about the ancient family feud that had been happening for centuries and ended it, one week since his mentor showed his true nature, and one week since his mentor had left leaving him only a vague message that his dead partner could be brought back…even after a week of thinking over, it was a lot to take in.

"Ash," a female voice from behind him spoke. A girl with long midnight blue hair approached him from behind. When he didn't answer or turn around, she wrapped her arms around him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder, "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked.

Ash looked down, "It's about Clyde, Dawn." He said, talking about his mentor. The guy that had helped him become stronger than he had ever been, but was also his secret unknown enemy and the cause of all his previous league losses. "The world is a very big place, and I don't even know where to start looking for him."

Dawn let out a soft 'hm', "Well, come with me back to the camp Ash. We're going to start looking tomorrow, you might as well get some rest." She said, Ash nodded and Dawn took his hand and lightly tugged on it, causing him to turn around and start walking away with his girlfriend.

* * *

The next day, Ash and Dawn were healing their Pokémon at the Pokémon Center. They were sure that their Pokémon were in perfect shape, but they weren't sure how long their journey would last so they wanted to make sure everyone was at their full strength.

"Okay here are your Pokémon Mr. Ketchum, and to you as well Ms. Dawn." Nurse joy said handing them their respective pokeballs, "Also, I have something else for both of you." she said. After Ash and Dawn gave her curious looks, she reached under her counter, "This letter arrived addressed to Dawn Berlitz." She said before pulling out a very fancy envelope and handed it to Dawn. "And someone called earlier asking if Ash Ketchum, I told them if he ever came by I would call them back."

Now Ash was both curious and confused, "Who called me?" he asked.

"Come with me to the back to the video phones." She said walking out from behind the counter.

Ash turned towards Dawn, "I'll be right back." He said and Dawn gave him a nod before he began to follow the nurse.

Dawn looked down at the letter and opened it and pulled out the contents, "An invitation…from Salvia?" she asked no one in particular as she began to read.

* * *

Ash sat in front of the video phone and waited for the call to connect, he was curious as to who would call him, maybe his mom? He hasn't really seen her for quite a while…so it could be her. The screen lit up and Ash was met with the image of an old familiar face.

"Professor Oak." Ash said.

The old professor smiled, "Ash, I thought I could still catch you. It's been a long time, congratulations on your win at the World Annual League." He said.

Ash smiled, "Thanks Professor, and you're right it has been a long time. You're looking well." he said.

Oak chuckled, "Ah, the years haven't been too kind to me." he said as he patted the wheelchair he was sitting in, "I have a feeling that my time here may be coming to an end, luckily I have Tracey running things that are too much for my old body." He said.

"Well, I'm glad to hear both of you are doing as well as you can be." He said, "Professor, it's not that I don't enjoy talking to you, but is there a specific reason why you called?" he asked.

Oak got a look on his face as if remembering something, "Ah yes, thank you for reminding me." he said as he began to move his wheelchair to behind his desk, "Ash, are you familiar with the new regions that have recently been open to international travel?" he asked.

Ash nodded, "Yeah, there's that chain of islands southwest of Unova, named…um…" he said, the name on the tip of his tongue.

"The Alola Region, yes." Professor Oak said, "While it may be a region you would want to consider, I'm calling to tell you about the Alphira Region." He said as he began to type on a keyboard that was on his desk.

"Alphira?" Ash asked.

The professor nodded, "Yes, this region is by far the most dangerous we've ever come across," he said as a holographic image of the region appeared, "The land seems to have several different areas and environments, each of them carrying their own dangers. This region has been hit with the most natural disasters than any other region, probably why they were so closed off."

"So why are they opening up to the public?" Ash asked.

Oak shrugged, "That's just it. You see, not even the other professors or I know. The professor that is stationed there, Professor Yew hasn't fully provided any explanation as to why they're doing this, but one thing is for sure. Any trainer willing to go there must be tough to consider visiting, much less take on the league."

Ash's inner trainer perked up, "They have a league?" he asked somewhat impulsively.

The professor cracked a smile, that was the Ash he remembered, "Yes they do, but they're slightly different. They're the only region I know of that doesn't have any starter Pokémon on it, at least no starters that have been discovered yet. They do have eight gyms just like any other region, but they're said to be the toughest of the tough. People say that Cynthia was a gym leader there before moving to Sinnoh." He said, now Ash was becoming very interested. When Cynthia first came to Sinnoh, the first thing she did was take the gyms and the league by storm and securing the champion spot.

"Was she the best gym leader there?" Ash asked.

"No one knows." Professor Oak said, "Ash, I realize you may be busy with other things, but perhaps you can consider taking on the Alphira region. I think after your victory at the World Annual League, it will be a pretty good challenge for you."

Ash considered it for a moment, "I'll think about it. Thanks for telling me about it Professor." He said with a smile.

The professor returned it, "It was my pleasure Ash, well I've told you want I wanted to. I guess I will take my leave, I'll send you information about Alphira, just in case. Goodbye Ash, I hope to speak to you soon."

"Same here Professor." Ash said before the call was ended. After the screen darkened he leaned back in his seat. The Alphira Region…it did sound like a place he would want to explore. Ash did always like a good challenge, but he had a mission. He had to find Clyde.

Ash sighed as he pulled out Clyde's letter and looked at the backside.

* * *

 _It must feel like a hollow victory. You know, winning the league without Pikachu, but I think what you're about to read might let you know a way to bring him back.  
It won't be easy, but it is possible. If you believe that Pikachu is fine where he is, then I understand, but if you want to try. I can help you, simply find me when you're ready._

* * *

Ash began to rub his brow, one of Clyde's worst qualities was how mysterious he was. This message told him nothing. The only thing other thing on the paper was a sketch, it wasn't really of anything, it was just a very bizarre shape with an x on it. Perhaps it was a map, but he had looked at maps and none of them matched the sketch.

"Mr. Ketchum," Ash turned to see Nurse Joy, there was something in her hand that vaguely resembled a flash drive, "We received the information the professor sent you, we put it on here so we could transfer it to your PokéDex." She said, "If you would allow me…" she said.

"Oh, it's no trouble." Ash said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out his PokéDex and handing it to the nurse. She plugging in the drive and tapped a few things before pulling to drive out and handing the PokéDex back to Ash, "Thanks." He said, Joy gave him a smile before walking out of the room.

Ash looked at his PokéDex to see what had changed, he say that a map of Alphira had been added so his expanded the map to get a good look at it. The more Ash looked at it, the more he began to concentrate on it. the map looked…familiar. Ash looked back at Clyde's message and back at the map, then it became clear.

* * *

"Dawn I have big news." Ash said as he walked up to his blunette girlfriend.

"Me too." Dawn said, looking pretty excited, "Do you wanna go first?" he asked.

"No, you first." He said, his news could wait.

Dawn nodded, "Okay, so you remember Princess Salvia right?" she asked.

"Yeah, she's your royal double-ganger right?" Ash asked.

"That's right, well the letter I got was an invitation from her." She said, "She's having a coronation next week so she can officially receive the title of Queen." She said. "She wants me to do a coordinator performance at the after party." She said, "Looks like I'm going to need a date though." She said giving Ash a smile

Ash smiled, "Well I'd be happy to oblige." He said.

"So, what's your news?" she asked.

Ash's smile grew more excited, "I know where we have to go to start looking for him." he said.

Dawn was slightly shocked, "Really? How? When? Where?" she asked. Ash simply showed her Clyde's sketch and the map of the Alphira region.

They were an exact match.

* * *

 _Meanwhile…_

* * *

The trainer stood behind his Aggron, nervous as hell. All he had to do was leave a good impression, and he would join the ranks. The thing was, his Aggron wouldn't be facing against just anyone, he would be facing the leader. He didn't mean the leader's Pokémon, but the leader himself. The trainer looked across the battlefield at his opponent.

The man has tanned skin and long pitch black hair that drooped and covered his left eye there was a small black goatee on his chin, he was tall and well-built and his features were stern, the golden yellow eye that wasn't covered by hair bore into everyone's soul. He was wearing a black leather trench coat over a black zip up turtleneck that was tight against his muscled form. He was wearing black trousers and black combat boots a black belt with a silver buckle with the symbol for the organization on it was wrapped around his waist, and surprisingly hanging at his right side was a black scabbard with a sheathed sword inside it. The he wasn't wearing a boot on his right leg and right leg of his pants was ripped off slightly above the knee and the entire left sleeve of his trench coat and turtleneck were ripped off… revealing that his right arm and left leg were entirely robotic.

The man glared across the room at him, "So, you wish to join my organization?" he said, his voice was chilling, with a mechanical edge to it. "Very well." He said before he slipped off his trench coat and unzipped his turtleneck revealing his bare muscle-bound chest, running up his regular arm were blood red tattoos, each one depicting a different phase of the moon. "You are well aware that you must first prove yourself." He said as he dropped his trench coat and turtleneck. He then began to walk forward, his mechanical limbs whirring and grinding as they moved. "You me what you can do." He said as the battlefield transformed into a rocky terrain.

The trainer took a deep breath, "Okay Aggron, use Rock Tomb on him." he said pointing at the cyborg in front of them. The Aggron was slightly confused by this command, but he complied. He stomped on the ground causing it to shake, then large boulders began to glow with a strange indigo light and rise off the ground.

"Gron!" the Iron Armor Pokémon roared as he launched the boulders one by one.

The leader did even seem fazed, he only quickened his pace, when a boulder approached he only dodged out of the way and continued running, when he was within striking distance he whipped his mechanical arm and hook punched the Aggron right across the face.

The steel/rock-type was thrown off by the blow and actually went staggered a few feet to the side. Growling, Aggron glared back at the leader. "I thought I was asking you to show me what you could do?" the leader asked almost mockingly.

The trainer narrowed his eyes, "Rock Smash!" he commanded. Aggron nodded and launched at the man, who jumped back right as Aggron smashed the ground where he was standing. The man practically danced back until he was at least fifteen yards away.

"I grow bored of your attempts, I'm giving you one more chance to prove something." He said.

Now the trainer was pissed, "Aggron, Head Smash!" he said.

The leader smirked, "Now we're talking." He said.

Aggron smirked as well and leaned down as he was surrounded by a blue and white aura, then with a burst of speed he charged head on towards the man in front of him.

The man didn't move, instead he only took a stance. He placed his cybernetic foot behind him and he pressed a button on the side of his leg. The foot then split and stabbed into the ground holding him in place. Then he leaned his body forward and readied himself. The rock-type got closer and closer, then the man shot out his metal arm and when the two collided there was a large cloud of dust.

The trainer could see what was going on, he ran towards the source of the dust as it began to settle. Once he had full visibility he had to take a few steps back because of shock.

His Aggron was frozen in place, he tried to take steps, but he couldn't move. That's because the man's metal arm was holding him in place, there seemed to be a little bit of strain, but he was doing it. "Naughty, naughty boy." The man said before he started _pushing back_. He took one step, then two, then three. "You just need to be… Put. In. Line!" he said before he used his metal hand to grab the Aggron's upper jaw, twisting his body around and lifting the steel/rock-type off the ground, throwing him over his shoulder and smashing him into the ground. Then he released the Aggron before repeatedly punching his face until there were swirls in his eyes. Then he stood up and stepped over the Aggron and walked towards the trainer.

The trainer was astounded and fearful for his life, he just threw an almost one thousand pound Aggron over his shoulder. He didn't want to know what he could do to him. the man stopped when he was right in front of him, "That last move could've killed me…" he said, not a single emotion detected in his voice, "Was that your intention?" he asked, the trainer felt too scared, "Answer me!" his voice snapped and the trainer practically wet himself.

"You wanted me to show my strength, that's what I did." The trainer replied.

The man stared at him with his golden eye, then he raised a hand and pushed his hair away to reveal a cyborg eye with a golden lens, "Very well," he said, "Grunt!" he shouted and the door opened and a female grunt rushed in. The grunt was female. Her hair was dark purple, the left side of her hair was completely shaved off so there was only hair on the right side and hung down in waves. She was wearing the standard grunt uniform. A dark purple long sleeve form fitting shirt, a black assault vest with a silver badge pinned onto the breast and black combat pants tucked into black boots. The grunt was also wearing sunglasses with black rims and purple lenses.

"Yes Enforcer?" she asked, though it didn't really sound like a question, she sounded like a soldier ready to receive orders.

He looked to the grunt, "Escort this young man to the armory and make sure his Pokémon are sent to the medical facility." He said, the trainer looked shocked. The Enforcer looked to the man and gave him a grin, "Welcome…to Organization Omega." He said as he handed a badge to the trainer.

The trainer looked at the badge, it was made of silver and had the organization's symbol on it. It was a golden omega symbol, in the center of the omega symbol was a spherical blue gemstone, surrounding the whole thing was an icy flame. The trainer-turned-grunt looked up at the enforcer, "I won't let you down sir." He said as he returned his Pokémon.

The Enforcer nodded, "You better, you're both dismissed." He said sending both grunts away.

* * *

A minute or two after they had left the room, the Enforcer heard a beeping noise. He raised a hand to his cybernetic ear, "What it is?" he asked.

"Enforcer Damon, the guests have arrived." A female voice on the other end spoke.

"Have you given them a proper welcome?" he asked.

"Yes sir, Akuma has been with them. They're almost ready for you." she said.

Damon's smile became slightly twisted, "He started when I wasn't there? Very well, I'll be right there Admin Celina." He said before removing his hand from his ear and went to collect his things.

* * *

 **-*X*x*X*-**

 **Well…I hope you enjoyed this. It really is hard to write a good first chapter, even harder to write one for a sequel. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Be sure to leave a review telling me your thoughts, hopefully I'll see you all again soon.**

 **This is W. R. Winters signing off.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome back, everyone who decided to continue, to the second chapter.**

 **Okay, before I begin the chapter, allow me to walk you through how the A.N. intros are going to go from now on. I'm first going to welcome you, then I'm going to recap the events of the last chapter, and finally I'm going to respond to the last chapter's reviews before giving the disclaimer.**

 **Okay, so last chapter Ash and Dawn were figuring out what their plan for finding Clyde was, neither of them knowing where to look. Their only clue being a vague note with a sketch neither of them could identify. Then later at a Pokémon Center Ash got a call from Professor Oak, calling him to tell him about a region that had recently been open to the public called the Alphira region. The Alphira region is supposedly a very tough and perhaps brutal region where only the best of the best go. Ash examined the map and saw that it was exactly the same as Clyde's sketch, so that's where he decided his journey would go next. After telling the news to Dawn, she revealed that she had been invited to Princess Salvia's coronation. Meanwhile, it looks like there's a new criminal organization growing, and they're planning something and through the help of some 'guests' that arrived, they're close to revealing themselves to the world.**

 **Alright, now let's see who left a review…**

* * *

 **FantasyLover88** **: Well I'm glad you think so, hopefully I don't disappoint you. I hope you enjoy the chapter you've been waiting for.**

 **Starskulls** **: I'm glad you think that this is very well written, I hope you stick around to continue reading too.**

 **DawnForever101** **: We all can hope. Yep, these criminal organizations can get rather interesting. Hopefully the one I've created turns out as good as the actual Pokémon criminal organizations.**

 **Halo Ash** **: I'm glad you like this version more than its original version, I really wasn't proud of where it was going.**

 **Lightly Salted: Sorry it's just difficult to balance life with fanfiction when I have so many other stories.**

 **Yashguy65: I'm glad you think it's good.**

 **Heated Flux: Hopefully it turns out as good as the last one. And that I continue to update it.**

 **Epicgammesgdcritical: I'm trying my best, interesting penname by the way.**

* * *

 **Okay that's the last of the reviews…kind of disappointing, but I won't complain too much considering other stories are lucky to get 5 on the first chapter. I'm sure I'll get more reviews as more chapters get posted. Okay, I don't own Pokémon. So let the chapter begin.**

 **-*X*x*X*-**

* * *

The transfer machine dinged as the pokeballs appeared in the slots, as Ash pulled the balls out and attached them to his belt. He gave the man that he was talking to over the video phone a thankful look, "Thanks for taking care of these guys for me Sycamore." He said. If he was going to a new region that was known for its strength. We was going to need more than just the strong fighters on his current team.

"Ah it was nothing, nothing at all." The Professor of Kalos said, "I'm sure they'll be of good use to you. They've been itching to do some traveling."

Ash nodded in agreement, "Yeah, it has been a while." He said, "Well, thanks again Professor."

Sycamore gave Ash a small salute, "Take care Ash." He said before ending the call. Ash leaned back in his chair and let out a sigh before getting up and walking out of the room.

* * *

Dawn wasn't ready to leave yet, so in the meantime he was looking at the map of Alphira on his pokedex. The more he examined the map, the more he wondered why Clyde chose there. He could've chosen anywhere, and if there was anything he knew about Clyde from his travels, which actually could be very little at this point, it was that he didn't do things for no reason. There was also the matter of what Professor Oak told him about Alphira, about it was the most dangerous region with it being hit my several natural disasters and it having several different types of biomes and environments. To be honest, it reminded Ash of the area Clyde got his current team from. Was this the region that inspired that, or was had he been training in Alphira that entire time?

"Ash, quit looking at that map." Ash jumped at the sound of Dawn's voice, "It's time to go."

Ash turned off his pokedex and put it away, "Sorry, I was just thinking." He said.

Dawn smiled a bit, "Should I call the historians?" she asked.

Ash rolled his eyes, "Real funny." He said. Dawn giggled as a response.

* * *

After leaving the center and walking a few kilometers or so, they felt like they had walked far enough. "Alright, come on out Latios." Ash said before releasing the Eon Pokémon. The blue and gray Pokémon flew around for a bit, enjoying being out of his ball, before turning to look at Ash, "Latios we need a lift to Arrowroot Town in Sinnoh. You're going to have both me and Dawn riding you and you've got a long flight ahead of you. You think you can handle it?" Latios only smirked as if Ash doubted his abilities. Ash chuckled, "Aright then, if you say so. Remember to stay hidden and that you're carrying two people, so no trying to break the sound barrier." He said before mounting the dragon-type and turning to Dawn, "You wanna be behind me, or ride in the front?" he asked.

Dawn thought for a moment, and after a minute of consideration she climbed onto Latios behind Ash. When she was firmly sitting, she tightly wrapped her arms around Ash's torso and rested her head on his shoulder, "You better not let me fall." She said.

Ash laughed, "Hold on tight and we'll have no problems." He said. As Dawn tightened her grip, Ash was trying to keep his composure, but couldn't stop the heat rising to his face when he felt Dawn's chest press up against his back. Yeah…no problems at all. "Latios, let's go." He said with a slight crack in his voice. Dawn giggled slightly as Latios took off into the skies at great speeds. As Latios flew higher, he turned his body invisible, making his two passengers invisible along with him.

* * *

…

* * *

The Enforcer walked up to a pair of doors that slid open as he approached, as soon as they did. He could hear the screams more clearly. It was like music to his ears.

Damon smiled to himself as he walked into the room where four cloaked figures were waiting. All of their cloaks were hiding every part of their bodies with a hood over their heads, the cloaks casted a shadow over their faces making even their facial features unknown, except for their eyes which were glowing in the darkness of their hoods. Each cloak was a different color, one had red eyes and was wearing a cloak black as the night, the next had purple eyes that matched the color deep royal purple cloak they were wearing, the next one had green eyes and was donning an earthy brown one, and the last hard dark black eyes and their cloak was the color of blood.

"I see they're taking Akuma's company rather well, Admins." Upon hearing their Enforcer's voice, the Admins turned towards him and went on one knee as they bowed their heads in respect. "Rise," Damon said. "Admin Celia, give me a report on what I missed."

The red-eyed admin wearing the black cloak moved forward, "Yes sir," the female admin spoke, "we found the men you asked for and brought them here, they were giving off feelings resistance and confusion. We made sure that both feelings were quickly taken care of."

Damon nodded, "Very good," he said, "did you get the information out of them?"

Celia shook her head, "No, we figured you'd want to do that yourself." She said.

Damon's smile grew, "You all know me so well." He said. Out of their three 'guests', there was one in particular that he wanted to talk to more, but it was more important to talk to a different guest. "This won't take long." He said before walking to one of three doors. After imputing a code into the security lock, the door clicked and slid open to reveal a dark room with a harsh spot light illuminating a man bound to what looked like a dentist's chair. The man was tensing and writhing, the light reflecting off his sweaty skin his face was one of pain, and he kept screaming for mercy. Standing behind the chair was the silhouette of a Pokémon, his glowing eyes had a look of intense concentration as they fixed on the man.

Upon entering the room, Damon raised a dismissive hand, "That's enough Akuma," Damon said. The concentrated look in the Pokémon's eyes left and the man stopped writing as he began to breathe heavily, "Focus on our other two guests, I will take it from here." the mysterious Pokémon nodded and seemed to melt into the shadows and vanish.

The man summoned whatever strength he had to look at the man, his eyes burned with a hateful cold fire, "You cybernetic bastard, do you have any idea who I am?!" he roared, but the Enforcer didn't even flinch.

"I know exactly who you are," Damon said nodding, "A pathetic waste of space that is in no position to insult me." he said as he began to slowly walk around the chair, "Do you know why you're here, Lord Brigham?"

The Lord scoffed, "Money from the ransom you're probably planning." He muttered. There was a moment of silence, then Damon began to chuckle, which grew into a long laugh. To be honest, it was a truly terrifying sound that almost made the temperature in the room drop.

Still laughed, Damon continued to talk, "You honestly think I'm amateur enough to ransom your pathetic ass? Leave that to those with arrogance." He said, "You're here, because I need information." He said, "You never leave your estate, _never_. So what would be so important?" he asked, but the way he phrased it made Brigham think he already knew the answer. "Perhaps a grand celebration?" Damon asked.

"Why do you even want to know?" Brigham asked, "What interest does criminal filth like you have in the celebrations of-" he was cut off by a sudden ring of metal and the tip of a sword pressing against his throat. Damon was

"I thought I made it clear that you were in no position to insult me." he said in a dangerously even tone, "Well…no matter, there wasn't any point in talking to you anyway. We collected the invitation from your person when we brought you here." he said, making Brigham confused, "I just wanted to see if you could give me a reason to let you live."

"Huh? Wait…NO!" Brigham cried before the sword was raised and brought down.

* * *

…

* * *

Latios made himself visible just as he began to approach the ground just outside Arrowroot town. After landing, Ash easily climbed off with little effort. Dawn on the other hand…was looking a bit green with her hair a bit frazzled. "You alright?" Ash asked giving her a concerned look.

Dawn gave a slight nod, "Yeah, but you might wanna get me down before I ruin your upholstery." She said before Ash helped her off. "I don't care what you say, when we go to Alphira, we're taking a boat or a plane." She said

Ash tried not to smirk, "Whatever you say." He said. "Your hair looks cute by the way." He said.

Dawn gave Ash a confused look, then when she began to feel her hair with her hand…Ash didn't know that someone could have all the color leave their face and return as a blush that quickly. Then suddenly in the blink of an eye Dawn was gone.

Ash looked around before he spotting Dawn running as fast as she could into town. He laughed, "Some people never change." He said, but he wouldn't have her any other way.

* * *

Ash found Dawn in the lobby of the Pokémon center, her hair had been fixed and she didn't seem amused at Ash's expression when he walked up to her, "I don't want to hear one word. We have more important things to do."

Ash raised an eyebrow, "Which are…what?" he asked.

Dawn smiled, "Unless you've got an outfit hiding in that backpack. We need to go shopping to get you an outfit for the coronation." She said.

"Shopping?" he asked. Now it was his turn to pale a bit.

* * *

…

* * *

"I trust your talk was tolerable?" Celia asked as Damon left the interrogation room.

"It would've been, but he just had to get his blood all over the place." Damon said in a disappointed tone, "Be a dear and clean this for me, would you?" he asked as he held the red stained blade to Celia. She nodded and her hand reached out from under her cloak to accept the blade before leaving the room, a slight limp affecting her walk. When she was gone, the Enforcer turned to his other admins, "Admin Hazel, the invitation?"

The admin wearing a brown cloak spoke up in a deep male voice, "It seems our guest was on his way to attend a coronation in Sinnoh, Princess Salvia Shirogane's coronation."

The name seemed to interest Damon, "Oh really? Well then, I think our guest is now incapable of attending such an event. Do you think he would mind if we sent a…representative in his place?" he asked. The admin in a blood red cloak took a step forward, "Admin Goken, I appreciate your willingness. But I believe Admin Hadvark's skills are more suiting for this task."

The eyes of the admin wearing the purple clock seemed to light up and he kneeled and bowed his head, "I would be happy to complete this task my liege." He said in a jovial tone. Goken's black eyes on the other hand narrowed in disdain.

Damon seemed unfazed, "I hope you have some nice clothes in your wardrobe, and I also hope you don't mind if they get a few stains." He said before leaving the room.

Hadvark, still kneeling on the floor, began to shake. The shaking was from laughing, it started as a small chuckle, but escalated into a hysterical and maniacal laugh.

* * *

 **-*X*x*X*-**

 **That took way longer than I thought it would. I apologize that this one took so long to write, but while writer's block usually just grabs my shoulder and gently holds be back. This time the bastard decided to knee me in the balls and put me in a choke hold.**

 **That, and it's a bit hard for me to make these chapters an acceptable length when I don't have much planned for them.**

 **So, we've gotten a glimpse of the four admins of Organization Omega and have seen a bit more of its leader. What are you thoughts on them?**

 **But anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and I hope you guys stick around long enough for the next update. If you guys have any questions or requests for future events , feel free to leave a review and I'll respond to it in the next A.N.**

 **So, until next time, this is W. R. Winters signing off.**


End file.
